Those Are Sadistic Intentions
by illlovenaruto4ever
Summary: AU You smell it. You stalk it. You hunt it. You love it. You don’t even try to deny it. You make me sick to my stomach. SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Prelude I

Hey it's the new and self-proclaimed Lovely Lolita here with one of the fanfics that I've been thinking and dreaming about lately.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own NARUTO or any of its characters. If I did it would be a complete and utter mess. I also might take things from other shows and stuff later on.

* * *

**PRELUDE I**

_Vampire is a preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night. A body, animated by an undeparted soul or demon that periodically leaves the grave and disturbs the living, until it is exhumed and impaled or burned. A person who preys ruthlessly upon others. The thing is they're not human. They are not corpses. Their identity is the attire for the deadly monsters waiting to awake in the mist of the night. They are deadly immortals that never age. They gain more knowledge as time passes them. The most intimidating of all demons, yet they hold so much class and high intelligence they trick people into thinking they can be compassionate and understanding. That is only to get closer to their prey. Vampires are cold hearted beasts that rarely care for their own kind._

_There are false apotropes to fight against vampires. Garlic will do nothing to the vampire. It won't even give it bad breath. Even if a vampire is the demon of all demons, holy water will not burn the skin nor inflict any such pain to the vampire. Holy water just irritates them from the fact the belief of water that has been prayed upon can do so much damage. No type of food can kill a vampire even if it was poisoned with arsenic. Vampires also don't mind walking into consecrated ground, as if them just being there is mocking human beliefs that worship there. But not all vampires go to places of worship for jokes. Some vampires do have a soul and some wish to be saved from the curse they must live with forever. Vampires are reflected by mirrors. Vampires also have shadows. Some can even manipulate the shadow, but may be a mix of shadow people and vampire. The dreaded sunlight that all vampires fear in fiction is B.S. Guns and other weapons may look like they've done damage to the vampire, but the wound is most likely heal immediately. Sunlight does not affect them as it is lead on to believe. Fire is different. A vampire clan has been known to even call out fire from their mouth to destroy potential threats. The flames of fire are one way of killing vampire. Another way to end a vampire is to chop its head off. But even if a normal human smart enough to devise a plan to come close enough to the head of it, they are not strong enough to subdue the beast or make a fatal injury to them. For an odd reason vampires can't enter a home unless they are invited in. It is unknown why this is to all beings._

_There have been cases were vampires have been known to fall in love with humans. In order to be with the human forever, they transform them into vampires. Sometimes unwillingly._

_To turn a human into a vampire, a vampire most almost drain the mortal from their blood. They then must make wound that would open long enough for the human to drink. The transformation may last a week up to a month. The human, at this time, is dead. The body is changing into the undead. When the corpse awakes, it convulses. The body is trying to understand how to function without what would have been vital when they were human._

_A vampire stays the age of when they were reborn. This is not the same for vampires who were born from vampire parents. They age the same as humans until they choose to be bitten by another vampire._

_There are such things as vampire clans. Not every vampire is in a clan. There are scarce amount of clans and a scarce amount of vampires in a clan. Vampires within the clan are all related by blood. In the clans, they have advanced powers: fireball to shadow possession. Only a handful of vampires that aren't in clan can possess advanced powers._

_Vampires are not the only ones to have great powers. With humans, there are some who's blood have the same ancestry with demons or angelic beings, but somewhere down the line these beings had interbreed together or with humans. Then their offsprings created offsprings with humans and so on and so forth. The demonic and angelic blood runs through their blood but too many can't handle the power destined within the blood and die at birth. The few that survive can become hunters, the demon killers, since they are capable of killing creatures with their superhuman strength and specialty powers. These humans may also come from clans. The clans are like vampire clans, but normal humans know nothing of the secret they hold. These humans also age the same as the average human._

_The world's a weird place._

* * *

It was too early in the morning were it could be mistaken as late in the night. It was so gloomy out yet there was the ability to see its beauty by the millions of lights placed all over the city. 

To some people the night represents evil, bad, black, darkness, and the hour were creatures become active. Night is associated with danger by many people, but many people don't heed the warnings put in stories and myths. No one likes being frightened, so they choose to ignore it. The night holds activities as well: Romance, fake romance that is bought for a couple of minutes to hours or maybe the whole night, sex, forced upon sex, crime. Night is still beautiful but it all depends on how you look at, right? It's sublime to supernatural beasts that wait for this time to arrive.

A lonely figure crouched on top of Reinbō Bridge. Obsidian eyes looked at the murky water that was Tokyo Bay. A weird hue had streamed through the air behind him forming into a male's silhouette.

"So this is where we're going to live from now on." Sapphire eyes followed Tokyo's skyline. Lights glowed across the dim horizon. The blonde waited and heard no responce.

"There's nothing wrong, I mean it's… perfect. But Kyoto's are home for as long as we can remember."

"You're not the type to reminisce on our blood stained past. Besides, Tokyo has the denser population. It'll be difficult for you to screw up here." He got out of his crouching position and slowly stood on the high platform.

The blonde just smiled a little at the last comment.

"Don't fuck up again Naruto. There are still dangers within Tokyo." He said sternly as wind blew through his ebony hair slightly.

"Don't BOSS me around, Sasuke!" Naruto retaliated while trying to hold in his anger. He looked over to the vast buildings ahead. "It will be different this time."

_Naruto's a charismatic, charming, handsome, lean and a bit of a muscular built, stands 6 feet, and known to be a devilishly sexy vampire who was turned during the early Edo period by an ancient vampire Jiraiya. Hermit Jiraiya was Naruto's mentor and fatherly figure. He had given Naruto some of his blood the day before he sacrificed his life for Naruto's well being. Over the centuries, Naruto has been known not to care of the sex of a vampire or a human as long as they catch his interest._

Sasuke rotated slighty towards Naruto.

_Uchiha Sasuke was born into the Uchiha clan on July 23, 1497. He left his clan and joined a vampire, Serpent Orochimaru. Sasuke was consumed with the want of power so he killed Orochimaru and his followers and drank their blood. Soon after, it became dark hour for Sasuke that lasted decades. Sasuke met Naruto in the mid Meiji period and became rivals at first sight. In the beginning the rivalry was intense and it looked as if they hated each other. They slowly made a brotherly bond with each other and left Kyoto togther because Naruto had almost exposed the vampire race. Sasuke is the exact opposite as Naruto personality wise. He is cold, can be brutal, and mostly indifferent. Sasuke is so handsome it's like he is almost beautiful. He has ebony hair and is 6 feet 2 inches. He is lean and muscular. Unlike Naruto, he doesn't find the same sex intriguing and has had a few one night affairs._

"Naruto, just remember to dispose the remains when you're done feeding."

In a flash, they disappeared from the top of the bridge.

* * *

Yeaaah! I'm finally done with this chapter. 

People who read this fanfic and are wondering "Why is this story so short?" or "Why are there so many mistakes?" This is the prologue so I didn't consider the length. And if there were many mistakes it's because I just got so sick of putting this story off and I got so frustrated that I thought screw it, I have to get this story started.

I have been dreaming lately about this fic but the whole explanation of vampires I haven't. I put up the explanation in the beginning to make the first part of the story longer in length. So I'm sorry if the words don't transition well.

The serpent and hermit thing are only titles.

I'm not going to force you to review (Yeah! You know I'll just scratch you to death through the screen), though it is highly suggested (the reviewing). All the flames, I believe that's what really harsh constructive criticism is, are welcome. I really want to become a better writer/artist (I don't have a deviant art account or anything to prove that I do have minimal art skills) and if flames and constructive criticism is the only way, than so be it.


	2. The Encounter

* * *

Lovely Lolita/IllloveNaruto4ever here just here to disclaim.

I do not own Naruto or its characters in anyway shape or form. I also disclaim anything that is supposed to be disclaim that I forgot to mention.

* * *

**Part I**

**A Memorable Encounter**

"How about a drink?" asked an excessively dressed man, his attempts at flirting with the pink haired fighter has failed. It has been pick up line after pick up line, but the emerald-eyed 16 year-old teen only gave responses with an unwavering tone.

"No." Sakura's voice was seething with annoyance.

"Then let's just sit here, together-"

"Look, you can stop trying 'cause you're getting nowhere" Sakura was trying to hold her temper. Won't he give up? _He keeps looking at me with his perverted eyes, undressing me. I never thought I could feel dirty by just a look from anyone, but this guy. Gross._

"Oh a challenge huh." He gave a toothily smile.

Unbelievable. "No a decline." Sakura said with a face mixed with surprise and disgust.

"Why?" He was waiting for a good excuse.

She slammed both hands onto the table, and then she slowly stood up from her seat. Oh you want to know why? I'll give you a book, you ugly annoying son of a BITCH! "BE-"

"Because she's already taken." Skinny porcelain arms smoothly made their way loosely around Sakura's neck. "Hey Pinky." A sensual voice whispered into her right ear. She then felt a wet light tug pulling on the earring on the tip of her ear. Platinum blonde hair spilled over Sakura's shoulder. She then felt a quick peck on her right cheek.

She turned to see who it was.

"My Platinum Piggy!" Sakura said it with too much enthusiasm.

While the PDA was going on, the inept man was watching the scene play before him. What's going on here? SHE and HER. HER and SHE. Them. They're together? But they're girls? THEY'RE GIRLS!

"Alright a threesome. WOOOOOH!"

"NO!" Sakura and Piggy said in harmony. They stood to leave.

"No goodbye." He gave a hopeful look to Sakura.

She put a plastered smile on her face.

"Oh and that reminds me." Sakura gave him an unsuspected undercut. He flew backward and slid across a table. She grinned then walked with sassiness towards her best friend.

* * *

"Pinky? What was that name about Ino?" Sakura and Ino were crossing a street in Odaiba.

"It was the only affectionate _name_ that was in my head."

"Figures, you being a dumb blonde and such." Sakura tugged at the tip of Ino's hair.

"I just saved your ass back there and that is the thanks I get?" Ino faked a hurt expression.

"I've fought off werewolves, possessed humans, and a midget. That guy was no problem I couldn't have handled." Sakura held Ino's arm. She looked straight at Ino.

"Next time I'll let you be harassed to death." Ino said with a matter-of-fact tone as she removed her arm from Sakura.

"That's all I want."

Ino looked back at Sakura who broke a smile and they both started laughing. Sakura took Ino's right arm and started walking forward.

"You brought the kunais?" Ino asked as she glanced at the building a few feet away from them.

"Yeah." Sakura reassured her.

They entered the Hyuga Dojo and turned their heads to the left to see a tall skinny pretty girl with brown hair tied into two buns and an extremely handsome guy, who looked as if someone pissed in his cereal, getting ready for sparring.

"Tenten and Neji are always each others sparring partners." Ino said.

"Remember when we walked in on them having sex in the weapons room." Sakura gave Ino a devious look.

Tenten waved at them.

"Tenten begged us to forget the whole thing" Ino smiled at Tenten then waved back.

Sakura and Ino turned towards stairs. Once Ino reached the staircase, she threw her head to the side.

"Fuck me Neji." Ino moaned.

"Ahh, Tenten you're so tight." Sakura deepened her voice. They busted out laughing at the scene from last week.

Zoom. A flash of green pushed Sakura onto Ino.

"Lee, I'm over here" Sakura yelled as she pointed to herself.

Within a second, a boy with a bowl cut and a green jumpsuit appeared.

"Please excuse my brash behavior, Sakura-san." Lee bowed then quickly disappeared as he came.

"Lee doesn't even acknowledge your presence anymore." Ino said.

"Oh no what shall I do?" Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to walk up the stairs, Ino not to far behind her.

They barely get to the top of the stairs when they hear a loud conversation in one of the right corridors.

"You continually disgrace the clan, Hinata. I have trained you harder than any fighter in our dojo yet you fail to show any improvement." Hiashi's voice radiating.

Ino silently following the voice while Sakura just stared at her as if it could stop her.

"Father I've tried." Hinata said in a feeble voice.

"Try harder. You are fifteen, the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. A vampire hunting clan and you have never inflicted damage on a vampire. Hinata you are weak. You are the weakness of our clan."

"But, father I-" Hinata cried out.

"Same excuses. You've been babied long enough. Truth be told Hinata, you're not fit to be an heiress, a warrior. Hanabi is eleven and shows potential of being a better clan leader." Hiashi said with venom tracing through each word. It hit Hinata. She looked at Hiashi with hurt and distress. Then a new expression crossed her face.

"Then pick her as clan leader and leave me out of this." Hinata spoke out loud.

Hiashi had done something he never thought he would do to her. He slapped. The look she gave alarmed him. It was too emotionless, too blank to belong to her.

Sakura and Ino felt the same way too.

"Don't you ever show such disrespect to me." Hiashi's voice shook a bit but it went unnoticed by everyone.

Ino put her ear to the center of the door and Sakura placed her head above Ino's.

"Daddy." Hinata whispered. Shock was the current look on her face as she run's towards the door. Ino and Sakura step away from the door, but Ino was still got bumped into with Hinata's body.

Hinata big lavender tint puffy eyes gawk at Ino then at Sakura.

"So you heard everything," Hinata bows "sorry, Ino." Hinata rushed off.

Sakura stares into the room before. Hiashi stumps towards the open door. Ino and Sakura jumped backward.

"Why are you two just standing there? Don't you have a session with Kurenai?" Hiashi snapped.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

Ino got off the floor.

Sakura and Ino turn to a different corridor and start to walk off, while Hiashi glares at their back.

"Is he still looking?" Ino murmured.

"I think so." A door soon shuts.

Ino and Sakura start to run towards Kurenai's lesson.

* * *

"You perfected another technique. Our senseis adore you, Sakura." Ino said as they move through her neighborhood.

"That's not even true. Hinata is Kurenai's favorite student." Sakura grinned as she leaned herself onto Ino's shoulder.

"Speaking of Hinata -" Ino started.

"Ino let's not, she doesn't want us in her business." Sakura carried on a serious face.

"We're her friends she needs us in her time of need." Ino's persisting broke off as she recognized the house on her side.

"This is my stop. Let me ask my dad if he can drop you off. You can stay the night." Ino waited for Sakura to answer.

"No to both. I just want to walk home tonight."

Ino shook her head. "You're obviously looking for trouble." She turned to her house.

"Oh and no good night kiss from your _lesbian _lover?" Sakura put on a mock pout on her face.

"Let's save it for when the next horny guy tries to hit on my pinky." Ino opened the door and walked inside.

Sakura continued to walk north of the neighborhood. She glanced up at the sky and noticed that it was getting late. She took out her cell phone only to see that it was really late and it was too late to go back to Ino's place to crash. She checked her cell phone again for missed calls.

"So many calls, but none from Hinata Hyuga." Sakura groaned.

Sakura dialed Hinata's cell phone number and put it to her right ear. Ring, ring, ring. Then another set of rings passed, followed by other sets of rings.

"_Umm, I can't get to you r-right now but please leave a message after the beep and I'll call you as soon as possible." Beep._

"Damn it Hinata pick up your phone. I'm worried about you and so is Ino. We should hang out: me, you, Ino, and Tenten." Sakura then hangs up her phone. Her head snaps up as she heard moans.

"Get a room." Sakura said aloud. She knew she was in Roppongi but that was not an excuse to have sex out in open.

"Hhhelp me aah-." It was faint but it caused Sakura to pause in her place. She grabbed a sai in her bag and started to run, with quiet speed, to the source of the moaning. It was coming from inside an alley. She stopped dead in her tracks from the sight in front of her. The creature brings its head up from the neck of the victim. Its eyes were glowing red. Its teeth were stained with blood. Blood dripped from its fangs, from its mouth, from its chin. As she examined the event happening before it grinned at her and dropped the lifeless corpse because it was just an obstacle that would get in the way. Sakura ran with top speed in the direction of her target.

"Don't move!" Sakura made a quick movement with her dagger that headed to the creature's torso. It dodged the attack and punched Sakura in the middle of her chest. She flew to the ground. Her vision became hazy. This thing did more then hit her chest. Sakura coughed out blood and winced in pain. She lifted herself from the ground. Chakra was stabilizing in her right arm. She was going to run to the eerie being until a hooded figure dropped in front of her. Sakura felt helplessness as she stared at red eyes that seemed to have missing parts that sort have resembled a three stemmed shuriken. The figure hit the side of her temple with blinding speed. Sakura fell and her skull smacked the concrete.

* * *

Voices could be heard outside the room. There were doctors, nurses, and patients being thrown in conversations. There was a smell utter cleanliness and at the same time the sick.

Sakura moved her fingers slightly. It caught the attention of a girl with the tint of violet hair. Eyes fluttered open to see white walls. A television was placed close to the ceiling. There were a couple of meaningless pictures surrounding her. She noticed Hinata gaping at her like a fish. Her mouth opening and then closing.

"Tenten, sh-she's awake." Tenten moved to hug Sakura but was stopped by Hinata.

Someone opened the door.

"Sakura, you're up!" She new that loud voice anywhere.

"Ino-" She croaked out.

"You haven't used your voice in over a week. You sound like a frog." Tenten said with a genuine smile as she made her way to Sakura's bedside.

"Sakura you scared us." Hinata came to Sakura as well.

"You guys, the last thing I remember was coming across vampires. I haven't met anything that was as strong as them. Their chakra levels were off the charts." Sakura had a look of determination on her face. She was going to get them.

* * *

I finally updated after months of doing nothing. I'm just a lazy person. I try not to be though.

I keep on updateing this chapter becuase I don't think it has been showing up in the Naruto Fanarchive.


End file.
